


Baker Street Domesticity

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Pen & Ink, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock sitting around the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baker Street Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardust_made](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_made/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> The beaker is spilling out sugar, and the Erlenmeyer flask holds milk, just for the record.


End file.
